thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nerd
The Angry Video Game Nerd (or simply The Nerd) is an internet persona, played by James D. Rolfe. He is known for reviewing really bad video games from every system known to man. Every console has had bad games and the Nerd has reviewed many, starting in 2004 with his review of "Castlevania II: Simon's Quest" for the Nintendo Entertainment System. By 2006, the Nerd left the confines of YouTube and had created his own website, Cinemassacre.com. Over the years, the Nerd became a popular web celebrity and an epic battle with TGWTG.com's The Nostalgia Critic was born. Of course, the feud is satirical as both men are friends in real life and do not actually hate each other. Many old games have been reviewed by The Nerd in his time online. His style of reviewing had been duplicated many times. However, the Internet knows there is only one Nerd that reviews in that style in the best way. The Feud Between The Nerd and the Critic On April 18th, 2008, The Nostalgia Critic had enough with people openly comparing him with the Nerd and flaming him to the point where he had to make a video on YouTube explaining his problem with the Nerd. The next day, he had another rant explaining his issues with the Nerd as the battle between the Nerd and the Critic began. By April 27th, just days after the site was created, The Critic ranted about the Nerd once again. This time, it was revealed that the Nerd was going to review "The Wizard" before he could. War was declared! By June 15th, 2008 The Nerd responded to the Critic's attempts to insult him and provided him with a "coded message" which the Critic would later decode as "Lick My Balls, You piece of Shit Nostalgia Critic". The Critic challenged the Nerd to review a bad movie. On June 29th, The Critic showed up at "Digital Press" in New Jersey asking if the Nerd accepted his challenge to review a bad movie. The Nerd said he had. However, the Critic had to review a bad video game in return. At first, the Critic was reluctant to take the Nerd's challenge. So, a brawl broke out in the back of Digital Press with Captain S in the middle of the epic slow-motion battle. In the end, the Critic agreed to review a horrible game as long as the Nerd reviewed a bad movie. When August 3rd, 2008 came around, The Critic had reviewed the SNES game "Bebe's Kids" while dressed as the Nerd. Annoyed, he eventually destroyed a game. However, it was later revealed to be a copy of the game, "Shaq Fu". The original game was given away as a prize during the live edition of Transmission Awesome. In the mean time, the Nerd reviewed the movie called "Ricky 1", which was an ill fated attempt to create a spoof of the more popular "Rocky" movies of the 1980s. September 24th was the day the Nerd himself challenged the Critic to come to him so that they may finally settle the score. In doing so, the Critic raced out of the room and proceeded to run clear across the country. While he was doing so, the Critic's show was on auto-pilot, leaving the reviews of "The Top 11 Nostalgic Shows" and "Kazaam" for everyone to watch while he was away. On October 10th, the Critic arrived at the Nerd's house. A battle ensued and eventually the Nerd won. However, a bloodied hand dramatically rose out of the ashes, showing the world that the Critic was still standing. Months passed without not so much as a peep between the Critic and the Nerd. The Bum had a review of the final battle and wondered what was to come next. Viewers of the site finally got that answer on May 10th 2009. Spotting the Nerd in his home town, the Critic took action and a brawl to end all brawls began. Other members of the site joined in as battle lines were drawn between gamers and critics. The fight ensued and eventually was gridded to a halt thanks to Ask That Guy With the Glasses. A truce was given as the pair promised to do a review together. Between the Brawl and the review, The Nerd cameoed in Atop the Fourth Wall, punching Linkara as he went on a rampage while playing the video game Wolverine: Adamantium Rage. On June 10th, the Critic and the Nerd both reviewed "TMNT Making of Coming Out of Their Shells", which was a documentary featuring the turtles as rock stars. Both men despised the show on many levels. Bad singing, animatronics and more were enough to make both men shudder with disgust. They were once again at each others throats as the review ended, perhaps hinting at more to come. Another one of Rolfe's characters, Board James, cameoed in the Kickassia crossover. The Nerd cameoed as Dr. Fanboix during a segment of the Drive Report During the Year Three event, The Nerd voice-acted for the ancient voice, and he reappeared as himself in the Year Four event. He eventually teamed up with the Nostalgia Critic again in their 2015 review of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014). Links *The Nerd at Wikipedia *Cinemassacre.com *Cinemassacre on Spike.com *TGWTG Team Brawl *Cinemassacre on Youtube *The Nerd on Youtube Category:Content